


RWBY Writings (Headcanons)

by DarthSuki



Category: RWBY
Genre: Headcanon, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Request Meme, Tumblr: rwbywritings, headcanon compilation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 13,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: This is a compilation of headcanons of various topics and ratings for the RWBY fandom, originally from the tumblr blogRWBYWritings.The majority of these headcanons are reader-centric content and will be labeled according to included characters, topic and rating.





	1. Rules / FAQ

 

### How can I put in a request?

If you want to send in a request, please either send it in via an ask on the RWBY Wrtings tumblr blog, or comment your request on the first two chapters of this work (FAQ / Masterlist).

 

### What kinds of requests do you take?

I am very open-minded with requests, and are more than willing to do:

  * NSFW and SFW
  * Smut, fluff, and angst
  * Kinks and fetishes of all sorts!



**I will not write scat, gore, vore, or rape outside of a scene/fantasy format.**

In addition to the above, I’d like to specify that I have no judgement on kink, ship or whatnot, though please bare with me if I decided to take on a kink I’m not personally into or are familiar with–I may ask for clarification if needed!

 

### What characters can/can’t you write for?

In terms of personality, I will write for nearly every character of the show.

In terms of content, I will  _not_  write anything containing sexual activity with characters who are underaged (if they are written, they will be explicitly aged-up).

 

### How long does it take to fill my request?

Since these requests are for fun,  **the time it takes for me to complete a specific one can vary**. I go in and out of fandoms and have various responsibilities to deal with in my full-time job, so there may be times where I won’t have the motivation or inspiration to write much–but I’m usually more than happy to answer general asks and talk about all sorts of things!


	2. Masterlist

### About the Masterlist

This masterlist is to organize all of the content listed in this work based on character included in each headcanon. If you don't see a character in the list below that belongs to the fandom for this work, it's likely due to the fact that I either haven't gotten a request for them or simply haven't gotten to requests for them yet! Please let me know if there are any issues with this list.

* * *

 

###  **Adam Taurus  
**

[Courting an Omega Crush (Omegaverse)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849/chapters/40147292)

 

###  **Blake Belladona**

[General Relationship Headcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849/chapters/40147901) 

 

###  **Bartholomew Oobleck**

[General Sex Headcanons [NSFW]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849/chapters/40147643)  
[Their Kinks [NSFW]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849/chapters/40148045) 

 

###  **Cinder Fall**

[General Relationship Headcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849/chapters/40148027)

 

###  **James Ironwood**

[Post-Accident Reaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849/chapters/40147169)  
[Their Love Language  
](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849/chapters/40147772)  
[Their Kinks [NSFW]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849/chapters/40147595)

 

###  **Mercury Black**

[Courting an Omega Crush (Omegaverse)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849/chapters/40147292)

[Headcanons w/ Cat Faunus S/O [NSFW]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849/chapters/40147436)

 

###  **Ozpin**

[General Relationship Headcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849/chapters/40147196)   
[Before and After the fall of Beacon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849/chapters/40147349)  
[Their Love Language  
](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849/chapters/40147772)  
[General Sex Headcanons [NSFW]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849/chapters/40147814)   
[Headcanons w/ Cat Faunus S/O [NSFW]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849/chapters/40147436)

 

###  **Qrow Branwen**

[General Relationship Headcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849/chapters/40147217)   
[Their Love Language  
](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849/chapters/40147772)  
[Their Kinks [NSFW]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849/chapters/40147595)  
[Being a Gentle Dom [NSFW]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849/chapters/40148093) 

 

###  **Roman Torchwick**

[General Relationship Headcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849/chapters/40147793)  
[Courting an Omega Crush (Omegaverse)  
](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849/chapters/40147292)  
[General Sex Headcanons [NSFW]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849/chapters/40147841)

 

###  **Sun Wukong**

[General Relationship Headcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849/chapters/40147940) 

 

###  **Tyrian**

[How he acts around his S/O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849/chapters/40147490)   
[About his Tail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849/chapters/40147922)  
[Sleepy/Cuddling Headcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849/chapters/40148114)  
[Relaxing Headcanons  
](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849/chapters/40148165)[Parenting Headcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849/chapters/40562486)[   
](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849/chapters/40148165)  
[General Sex Headcanons [NSFW]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849/chapters/40147385)  
[First time having sex with his S/O [NSFW]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849/chapters/40147682)  
[Reverse Predator/Prey Kink [NSFW]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849/chapters/40147997)  
[Their Kinks [NSFW]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849/chapters/40148045)  
[Love / Lusting Headcanons [NSFW]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849/chapters/40148144)

 

###  **Velvet Scarlatina**

[General Relationship Headcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849/chapters/40147703)

 

###  **Yang Xiao Long**

[General Relationship Headcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072849/chapters/40147520)   
 


	3. Ozpin: General Relationship Headcanons

Understanding Ozpin in a romantic or, hell, even in a platonic but intimate sense is like trying to understand how a windy day in fall works. Sure, you can understand the science, the numbers, the experiences that come together to make Ozpin, but he’s an enigma to understand. So like the fall wind, Ozpin is a dynamic figure; he can be as gentle as a morning breeze or as merciless as a storm–there is so much that goes into him as a person that it’s hard to pin the man down in a single word or even a phrase–nobody ever truly knows what’s going on in his head.

Secrets are plentiful in any relationship with him, and it should be something a partner can handle and work with. You’ll never, ever know 100% of the situation, so being flexible is key–as is being tolerant towards Ozpin’s nature of keeping those secrets. A good partner may even be able to help Ozpin trust others–trust in an intimate sense, a raw sense, a personal feeling of vulnerability that has grown so hard to hold in the many, many years he’s lived. 

In the same breath, it’s very hard for him to get attached so someone–romantically in particular. He has lived several lives worth and has seen people die while he continues to live on. It’s emotionally daunting and, while he has found ways to cope with the heavy burden of loss he carries with him, it’s still not something he’s apt to discuss at length. To love someone is to accept he won’t be able to pass on when they do–but he is certainly still very human in his needs and flaws. 

Though there are times that he sees himself as something greater than human (subconsciously or not) having someone who cares enough to pull him back down to earth is vital–a partner who can do that for him when he most needs it will be someone he will fall for, head over heels, disregard every hard wall he’s built and devote all the time he can to their happiness. A person who can help him in ways so few others can is a precious gift, a miracle and mercy where he otherwise feels he’s been cursed by the gods.


	4. Qrow: General Relationship Headcanons

While a loner, Qrow is certainly not one to linger all that long about the way life’s treated him. Sure, he’s a harbinger of shitty luck, but life’s short and death is always there when you never expect it–might as well enjoy the things that you can until then. It’s been his tried-and-true philosophy, but with his love of alcohol, brutal honesty and cynical wit it’s never garnered him all that many friends (outside of the ones he keeps at a distance). He’s balancing on a tightrope of relationships and has learned how to for many, many years to the point that he’s an expert.

Anyone interested in him romantically will have to be able to not just tolerate Qrow’s distance, but understand it as a part of who he is as a person–his very semblance can create chaos in a relationship not built on this understanding of him. Things going wrong, stuff breaking, plans falling apart.

The problem wouldn’t inherently lay in Qrow not opening up to his partner, but a partner simply not understanding that they can’t pick apart the parts of him that are only pleasing and good–they have to innately accept the other parts as well, to continuously support and love him to better himself and show that he and his semblance aren’t a curse.

If someone really wants to get Qrow’s attention, all they have to do is be able to match their wit with his–though prowess in battle is certainly another helpful factor, as he respects anyone who can hold their own well enough. That said, Qrow is still a wonderful teacher, wanting to pass on the useful skills of a hunter to those who don’t possess them yet–it’s a hard world after all, a terrible one, but it’s the job of good people to try and make it a better place (even if he doesn’t see himself as a great example of a ‘good person’).


	5. Yang: General Relationship Headcanons

There’s a little running joke between the two of you whenever talking about fighting the Grimm or other adversaries; it typically involves you fake-gasping and saying something along the lines of ‘but what if they have guns?’ to which Yang, just as dramatically, poses and flexes her arms and responds with ‘no need to be worried, because we got THESE guns!’ to which she’ll spend a few moments dramatically flexing until you laugh.

Yang loves to show off around you, largely with her physical strength and prowess. If asked to carry you she will do so in a heartbeat, no questions asked, she will just pick you up bridal style and carry you for as long as asked. In the same vein, she’ll go out of her way to help with carrying things or other such physical tasks unless you tell her not to (partially to impress, and partially just to be helpful).

She  _loves_ playing video games with you, but what she  _really_  loves is playing multiplayer video games where you and her are on a team together, usually against Qrow and Ruby. Sure, nobody can match up against the all-time champion Uncle Qrow, but damn if it’s not fun kicking some butt together. She loves to lean against you while you’re playing together, sometimes even with her head on your shoulder.

You are one of the few people she lets openly play with her hair. Seriously, as long as you’re not cutting it, she lets you otherwise have free reign to play, pet, brush or braid it however you like; she’s said that it feels really nice, but only because it’s you whose doing it–she wouldn’t ever let anyone else mess with it. A lot of the time it ends up with the two of you sitting or laying together, your fingers carding through her blonde locks while she hums and holds you close against her. If there’s also one little secret that you get to know (and nobody else does): Yang loves having her head rubbed and gently scritched. 

No matter what, there’s never a moment where you don’t feel lavished with love–mostly because she’s super fond of pet names for you, and because she’s a very, very proud girlfriend, the kind who loves to talk about her partner and tell others how amazing they are and the kinds of stuff they’re good at. 


	6. Velvet: General Relationship Headcanons

Velvet remembers every important date–she keeps every one of them carefully noted in her personal calendar and with the cutest little notes like: Love’s Birthday (surprise w/ cake), Friend Anniversary (we met after third period class), Dating Anniversary (do not!! forget!! present!!). She’s even got little notes scribbled randomly in some days and places (tell her she’s beautiful, check what movies are playing, etc) just to make sure she doesn’t forget the small things either.

By far, Velvet’s preferred form of affection is either physical or through actions, particularly gift-giving. This, combined with her extreme talent in note-taking and planner organization makes her a deadly opponent in hand-to-hand  ~~combat~~ loving. She loves hugs, loves to hold hands and especially loves to surprise you with gifts, the little kinds that you don’t see coming. She had a record going where she gave you a flower every day that she found along her walk to one of her classes. Unfortunately that record was ruined by the onset of winter.

Sometimes problems between the two of you are hard to pick out when they appear, largely because Velvet is very withdrawn and quiet, particularly about her thoughts and emotions that may pull her into any sort of social confrontation. She won’t lie and she certainly won’t deny issues if they get bad enough, but she’s the type of partner who would rather leave it be, hoping that time would make it better on its own. Sometimes you have to encourage and remind her to speak her mind–her thoughts and opinions matter between the two of you, after all.

Don’t misinterpret her quietness as weakness, especially combat weakness. She’s not afraid to go all-out in a sparring session even with her partner, no point in pulling punches when the point is for the two of you to be better huntresses after all.

She uses pet names like they’re going out of style and she paid a fortune on them. Darling, love, sweetie, baby–nothing is free from her vocabulary, lavish with affection and filled with love. Likewise, she absolutely  _adores_  being called by little pet names; she think’s it’s the cutest things for couples to do.


	7. Sun: General Relationship Headcanons

Overall, Sun is a very happy-go-lucky, ‘let’s look on the bright side of things’ sort of guy. There would  never be quite a dull day with him at your side, and you’d never feel without at least one person who was willing to do anything they could just to make you smile. He’s precisely that person for you, always there to laugh, to smile, to hold you tight.

With Sun, he’s ever the curious boyfriend, as much towards you as he is to everything around him. Is there a question to be answered, an adventure to be had? It could be as exciting as going out to save a village infested with Grimm or as domestic as buying groceries for the two of you, either one would be just as exciting with him. 

He’s lighthearted, but knows when things need a serious response. It’s something that a lot of people don’t really know about him–it’s so easy to see Sun as simply the jokester, the funny-guy, but he’s very observant to the people he cares about and extremely sensitive to their emotional needs. Granted, he’s not any sort of doctor and he’s bound to make mistakes, but the man’s intentions are about as pure as can be.

Sun will do just about anything to make you smile. One of his favorite things to say, upon making you laugh, is always something along the lines of ‘making you happy is my biggest victory of the day’.

Out of everything, Sun doesn’t really care about ‘dates’. He finds it amusing, setting aside a time and day to spend time with you (as if he doesn’t already try to do that already). It’s not like he’s opposed to making it an event of spending time together, he just sorta internally labels every moment spent with you as something special of its own–there’s no need to give it a label.


	8. Roman: General Relationship Headcanons

Have you ever heard a man come up with so many pet names? Not until you start dating Roman Torchwick, you haven’t. He seems to have something sweet for every occasion, practically doting on you with the names alone and they never seem to fall flat or get annoying (if you are the type of person who gets annoyed by those sorts of things in the first place). They could be the most ridiculous or overused things in the world, but Roman always seems to make them sound so sweet when he says them; babe, babydoll, sweetcheeks, light–never quite an end to them for the man.

Sure,  _his_  appearance is damn-near the most important material aspect of his life to him (for the most part), but he honestly doesn’t care if you, well, if you don’t care about yours. Roman is a very encouraging man, but he’s not about to force his partner into an aspect of life that’s honestly quite draining. 

That said, he’s absolutely not above encouraging them if that’s something they were proud of or wanted to improve about themselves–clothing, general fashion help, hair, makeup–it’s almost a bonding experience in itself if it’s something you like. The two of you will be the damn most fashionable duo in the entirety of Remnant.

Though you’re not sure  _why_ , Roman is very sensitive to people touching his hair–he generally doesn’t even like to go about his day without wearing his had. This considered, it means a lot that he genuinely seems to like it when you play with his hair; running it through your fingers, rubbing his scalp with your fingertips, just caressing your palms over his head. If there was ever a way to calm him down or help him just  _melt_  in your lap, that is surely the secret.

If Roman Torchwick loves you, you will most definitely know about it. He’s dramatic in most facets of his life and, of course, that means too in love–He won’t just mumble the fact that he loves you, oh no, he’ll do the equivalent of shouting it to the heavens above! He’ll be anything but subtle when it comes to PDA as well, the only thing keeping him from holding you or kissing you passionately simply being your own levels of comfort, to which he will respect without complaint.


	9. Blake: General Relationship Headcanons

Overall, Blake is a very protective partner. She’ll have your back in nearly any situation, provided you’re not acting like a total idiot–even if you are she’ll still do her best to defend you, but she is  _not_  gonna hold back on her thoughts. You are privy to her love and trust, but you are just as apart of her thoughts, worry and caution.

In some ways, Blake can come off as a bit of a withdrawn person. It’s not entirely accurate to call her shy, but she does tend to keep to herself unless directly pulled into something. She’ll tend to lean on you in situations she’s not familiar with or don’t feel comfortable in both in a physical and emotional sense–and this is telltale for her trust in you as someone who cares about her. 

When you and Blake get really close, you’ll notice most by how much she shows her affection physically. It’s not a conscious shift in any way, but you’ll start to notice how much she leans on you when you walk together, how she holds your hand, how she wraps her arms around you when the two of you see eachother after being apart for any length of time. When the two of you sleep or sit together, it’s totally normal for her to have her head on your shoulder and sometimes her hands playing with your hair.

If there was ever a hobby the two of you could bond over, it’s simple things like reading books, learning history and visiting other kingdoms together. If you’re combat-trained, don’t be surprised if the two of you don’t find yourselves sparring often enough (and teasing one another the entire time). You’ll get to see her most playful side in those moments, the genuine smiles and giggles of amusement.

Sometimes, Blake is plagued with nightmares, and she needs someone to help her get through anything from momentary fear to outright panic attacks. She’ll keep the details very close to her chest at first, but as the two of you grow closer she’ll begin to tell it all to you–the pain, the abuse, the fear. She’ll trust you with all of this information, let you into her most vulnerable moments of fear and confusion; and the love you’d give to her would mean more than anything.


	10. Oobleck: General Sex Headcanons [NSFW]

There is ever one true way to get the man to take a breath, especially when he’s speaking a mile a minute on yet another coffee binge: kissing. Not only does it have the effect of getting him quiet for a moment or so, but it also serves the fact that  _it turns him on like nothing else._  It doesn’t take very much to get him in the mood from there, a soft kiss quickly turning into an all-out makeout session.

Bartholomew is quite the orally-fixated sort of person, and that’s not just with the fact that he’s apt to talk all the time, oh no. If there’s a man more into lavishing your body with kisses, you’ve yet to meet him. If anything, he seems to get just as much enjoyment out of it as you do, especially once he’s settled himself down between your legs to  _really_  make you sing his name.

If his mouth isn’t otherwise occupied, Bartholomew is quite the dirty talker, particularly in the ‘I’m-not-trying-to-sound-sexy-but-it’s-just-happening’ way. He tends to compliment and sweet talk you rather than saying anything particularly filthy, though the effect is the same most of the time, if only because he sounds so earnest and gentle. It certainly doesn’t help that he starts to lose his grasp on language as he gets closer to orgasm, and nothing sounds more lovely than a tongue-tied Oobleck who can barely get the syllables of your name out.

If given half a chance, he would absolutely fuck you in his lecture room, right over his desk. He has a bit of a fantasy where he’d be working there late into the night, and you’d visit to give him a little non-coffee ‘ _pick-me-up_ ’ to get him through the night.


	11. Ozpin: General Sex Headcanons [NSFW]

Ozpin is very much a switch and is comfortable on either end of the sexual spectrum; it mostly matters on where his partner feels the most comfortable. There are simply some personality types where he’ll most naturally be dominant, and others where he’ll act more submissive–in the bedroom, at least. It’s not to say he can’t take control or let it go as the situation requires, it’s simply how he’ll naturally lean if no deeper communication is done with him on the matter.

If ‘desperation’ is a kink, then Ozpin certainly has it. Whether it’s his partner being desperate for his touch or he himself feeling desperate to orgasm, the feeling in itself turns him on like nothing else. At that point, shame gets tossed right out the window and he is  _quite_  vocal, babbling on about almost anything that runs through his head. 

Though he may seem like a very composed, professional man in most circumstances, Ozpin is just as capable of being a needy, shameless mess of pleasure and need with the right partner. Whining, whimpering, begging–anything is on the table when he’s in the throes of pleasure.

Somewhat connected to the point above, Ozpin is a bit of an exhibitionist. Though he’s not at all open to the idea of public indecency, you may easily be able to sway him into something a little different. His office, for example, would make a perfect spot to convince him to put on a little show for you, sitting back in his chair, pants open and working himself over for only you to watch and enjoy. 

Ozpin can’t help but enjoy putting on a show in the intimate comfort between himself an his partner. Let himself get flushed and needy, biting one hand while the other tease over his cock, perhaps even waiting for instruction from his partner to tell him what to do.

The man has the cutest expression when he’s aroused. His cheeks practically glow red, his eyes look half-lidded–his entire expression gives away the fact that he’s thinking less-than-appropriate thoughts somewhere behind that soft emerald gaze of his. If he’s  _really_  aroused, you might even catch him pulling in his bottom lip between his teeth, chewing on the inside of his cheek (especially if he’s in a spot where he can’t just take care of himself like he’d want). It’s fun to tease him because of this, especially for a partner who knows intimately how to press on all the man’s buttons, how to get him feeling needy and desperate for some physical attention.


	12. Tyrian: General Sex Headcanons [NSFW]

> **Request:**  Do you have any nsfw headcanons for Tyrian? 👀

Under normal circumstances, Tyrian is honestly not all that dominant of a lover. He is, after all, very used to being told what to do–he’s used to being given instructions, never the one actually  _giving_  the instructions. He’s used to  _topping,_ persay, but he’s not used to having much of a say in his own pleasure. 

Even then, he doesn’t actually have all that much experience with sex? It’s may have happened a time or two in very unusual circumstances, but Tyrian isn’t any sort of sex beast–his focus for most of his life had always been Salem, her happiness, doing her bidding–he didn’t have  _time_  to care or want sex. That said, any sexual and/or romantic partner of his should be prepared for this. 

He will want to try  _everything_. Experimentation would be a kink in itself. Tyrian would be like a damn kid in a candy store with the newfound revelation that sex was a thing that felt damn good and there just so many  _ways_  you could have it. When this happens, he skews into being a much more dominant, controlling, wanting lover–he wants to feel what it’s like to have the control over another, to watch them fall to his bidding for once. He wants to see his partner squirm, writhe,  _beg_  for him. 

A short, but not comprehensive list of kinks that Tyrian would probably enjoy the most: Biting, hair-pulling, general rough play, dirty talk, possessiveness, knife play, chasing or predator/prey kink and likely some sort of activity that would involve his tail.


	13. Roman: General Sex Headcanons [NSFW]

Roman is all about the romance, the seduction, the unbridled  _intimacy_  of a relationship. Though he would never force you into a situation you weren’t comfortable with, he sure as hell would do his best to make any attempt as far from awkward as possible and damn, Roman is a man who can  _seduce_. In the span of a heartbeat he can turn a simple moment into something more, moving so subtly that you can barely feel the shift in the air from sweet to sultry. 

You’re not quite sure how he does it either; the way he plays his fingertips against your skin, the way he moves around you, body pressing against yours or, perhaps even how his lips find their way to the shell of your ear, his words of sweet compliment suddenly something hotter, more carnal and filthy. You don’t have all that much time to be embarrassed when the man otherwise already has you shivering against his body.

Roman is a man who is all about foreplay; you’ll never catch him jumping right into sex without a little teasing, and this goes tenfold with a partner who’s shy or easily bashful. He wants to work out all of the metaphorical kinks keeping you from feeling relaxed, help you get to a point of comfort where you’re able to moan out his name without trying to cover it up behind your hands. He wants to hear you whimper, wants to feel you shake, wants to tease you and play with you until you’re hardly able to handle it–and then he’ll get into the actual sex.

You are so cute. Roman doesn’t let a moment go by where he doesn’t remind you of this, even in the middle of sex. He’ll take the moment to whisper it into your ear, murmur it against your skin–he’ll even make it a mantra, a sweetness that hugs around your name in his moans when he’s fucking you hard against the mattress of the bed.  _You’re so cute, I love you, I’m gonna make you come._

Out of  _everything_ , Roman’s favorite thing about you (at least when you’re having sex) is how cute it is to see you flustered. It’s not that he does out of his way to make you feel awkward or uncomfortable, but he does love the little moments where you can’t hide your sweetness, your shy demeanor–it’s so much different than himself, so bold and dramatic, it’s something so unique to you that he just…he fucking love you.


	14. Ironwood: Post-Accident Reaction

> **Request:** Headcanons with an S/O after the accident that made Ironwood a cyborg.

The first few months–the first year really–are truly the hardest to get through. Your entire life is being in a hospital to support Ironwood through countless operations and somewhat questionable procedures. If you’re not falling asleep in a chair next to your partner’s bed, you’re trying to piece through the words of a doctor or nurse as they explain everything they’re doing for Ironwood to not only keep him alive, but give him back so much of what he lost in the accident. It’s terrifying. It’s horrible. 

It’s a memory so muted and so sharp all at the same time–but at least it becomes more bearable as life starts to settle down. 

After Ironwood is done with the countless surgeries, the next step is rehabilitation–he needs to get used to his new prosthetics, he needs to build up muscle mass where he wasn’t able to keep it while laying in a hospital bed for months on end. It’s…hard, in it’s own way. There’s far less direct trauma of seeing your partner in so much pain, but you can still see it in his eyes, the self-doubt and self-loathing that eats away at Ironwood to emotional breakdown after emotional breakdown.

It’s hard to know what he needs from you through the entire process of healing; Ironwood, although a smart, respectful man, he doesn’t know how to ask for help. He simply doesn’t  _understand_  how someone else even could help him through what he’s going through, but the comfort and love of you certainly makes the entire experience and trauma easier to heal from.

As time passes on, the most prominent, but subtle habit that you pick up from Ironwood is that when he touches you, when he caresses your cheek, it’s always with his left hand–the hand that he can feel your skin against his. 


	15. Adam / Mercury / Roman: Courting an Omega Crush (Omegaverse)

> **Request:** headcanons/scenarios (whichever you'd like) for alpha mercury, roman and/or adam trying to court an omega crush who hates being an omega/tries to reject being an omega/also is wary of alphas??

## Mercury

Mercury is used to tackling challenges with violence, mostly. His aggression can be a problem at times, as can be his sarcastic wit and a constant need to come out on top with any banter session. The situation would most likely go like this: Mercury tries to woo you in a traditional alpha on omega manner (scenting, posturing, gift-giving and the like). When that fails (spectacularly) because you vehemently  _hate_  being an omega, his next option is to  _fight_.

Not with you, obviously–instead he’d start to pick a fight with anyone (particularly alphas) who seemed to give you attitude. Look at you the wrong way. Get sleazy with you. Almost anything from an alpha would warrant a very strong, very aggressive reaction by the young alpha who is trying desperately to court you.

Mercury: When option A doesn’t work, then fite.

It’s hard for him to understand the idea of rejecting your typing–it’s never something that he’s thought about, so there are some attempts at his courting that may fall horribly flat as he tries to learn what makes you the most comfortable from him. It would be obvious that Mercury is, at the very least, trying his best. 

## Roman

Out of all three of them, Roman is the most gentle with his omega’s personal crisis. He’s had his own issues after all, and they ain’t fun to deal with–that shit’s hard. He’s certainly not going to leave them by the wayside either, but it’s not subtle in that he tries to give them the space they need, lend a listening ear even if he can’t understand everything that his partner is going through.

Rejection of typing isn’t an unheard of concept. Roman’s heard about it on a few occasions, so he tries to balance out his support for your decision while also trying to face the idea that you may simply be having self-loathing issues which is only fueling it. Love is not an end-all to healing trauma, he doesn’t even try to entertain the poetic thought, but Roman is certainly a man of logic–communication is probably the best damn thing the two of you are going to have to get through it together. 

He can’t heal your wariness of alphas. Hell, he’s seen some pretty nasty alphas in his line of work so, honestly, he can’t fault you on your disposition towards them (even if he is an alpha himself). The best he can do (and he does it with every inch of his love for you) is to be there, to protect you, to comfort you and assure you that he will have any alpha tossed off a roof if they so much as bother you.

Omegas should be treated with some sense of dignity, damn it–does nobody know how to treat them right? Even if Roman can’t convince you to love your omega typing, he will still try his best to court you–to make sure you know he loves you with whatever damn typing you find most comfortable.

## Adam

Adam is stubborn to a fault–one of his biggest personal issues is accepting when he’s wrong, and damn if he gets one hell of a slap across the face when his very traditional attempts to woo his crush goes completely sideways. The idea of rejecting who you are is almost

_impossible_

 in his mind. It doesn’t make any sense at all–he would try and fail several times more before this gets through his thick skull, perhaps with the help of friends or the like.

After that, his approach is…cautious. He changes his tactics, tries to shift his mindset to see the world like you do–it takes some time for him, especially since he’s afraid that he falls into the same category of alphas that you hate. It’s certainly not a smooth nor a perfect courtship, but eventually Adam would pride his care for you over his bloated ego and figure out how to present himself appropriately to you.

The biggest show of his honesty to court you would be the simple admittance that he doesn’t understand how you feel–but he wants to know. Putting himself beneath you in experience and perspective is, at least for Adam, a huge show of humility–a humility he hopes that you will find far, far better than his original attempts to court you as just another big, bad, strong alpha.


	16. Ozpin: Before and After the fall of Beacon

> **Request:** Since you have a love for Ozpin, what about some Dad!Oz headcanons? Like before and after the fall of Beacon because that must be a fun and happy time for everyone. (Angst is fun you guys! What could possibly go wrong?)

**Before the fall:**

Ozpin genuinely cares for all of the students at Beacon. They are attending the academy to become great warriors, yes, but they are still students, and students need encouragement and inspiration to properly excel. He ensured that only the finest and most trustworthy of people would be the ones teaching. 

The students may be young, but they aren’t children–at least, not ones that needed to be held back and babied. He respects them enough to give them the sort of training, the sort of academics that they need to become something  _better_  than what they were before; the world needs warriors to protect it. With this in mind, he does take precautions to ensure that there is no unneeded  _accidents_. They’re nothing obvious, of course. A camera here, a safety-net there…the school isn’t going to let students die.

And yet, sometimes they do. Sometimes it happens, the worst outcome of the worst lesson of the worst series of events. Though they are legally bound to keep a careful track of every student that dies while attending Beacon Academy, Ozpin takes care to memorize their face and their name. They weigh on him heavily, each one another burden for him to bare. Sometimes the family understands the risks that come with training to be a hunter or huntress, and sometimes Ozpin gets a death threat for stealing away an innocent life.

He can’t blame them.

**After the fall:**

If there was one thing that Ozpin held dear to himself, it was the sense of careful, dutiful power he held on his Academy. He was the headmaster, after all, he was able to protect it and all of his students–he was able to  _keep them safe_. Once Beacon Academy falls to the forces of Cinder’s team and the Grimm, that trust in himself is shattered. The lives that were lost, the fear of the people who entrusted their children to his academy–to  _him_. Ozpin is not a man unused to death, but it is certainly something that shakes him to the core whenever he is the most vulnerable.

He  _failed_.

Whether he realizes it or not, Ozpin becomes desperate to find that same control as he had before–he wants to protect what students he finds, the people who gather around him to fight Salem. He wants to keep them safe from the knowledge they don’t need to know and it tears him apart. They are children, but yet they are intrinsically tied to this fight–even Oscar had no say, no opinion, no  _consent_  to the curse he was forced to carry. 

And it’s all Ozpin’s fault.


	17. Ozpin / Mercury: Headcanons w/ Cat Faunus S/O [NSFW]

> **Request:**  Can I ask for Ozpin and Mercury sfw+nsfw headcanons for a s/o who is a short cat faunus?

## Ozpin

He never wastes an opportunity to remind you how cute you are. His way of going about this reminder would largely depend on your own self-image perception, but he would still make sure you knew how much he adored you just as you were. Ozpin was never a very conspicuous individual, especially when it came to affection or romance so his gestures of love are quite subtle–a hand on your hip, a kiss to the top of your head, a gentle scratch in just the right place against your hair.

Ozpin likes, sometimes, when things are soft and peaceful and quiet, to press his chin against the top of your head and wrap his arms around your body and hold you close. There’s just something so perfect about such a simple gesture, the way you fit against him so well. He likes to murmur sweet little things into your hair as he holds you, perhaps even recant all of the little things that reminded him of you over the course of the day.

Like with many other things about him, Ozpin is a sly motherfucker. It’s hard to understand where he’s going at times, and sex is certainly one of those. It’s not as if it’s a complete mystery or surprise when he’s in a mood, but he knows very well how to weave through the motions of foreplay and seduction, at least in a way that you can’t help but adore. His soft voice in your ear, his hands all over your body–before you know it, your legs are already wrapped around his hips as he holds you up effortlessly and fucks you against the nearest surface.

You’re not quite sure if he’s very much aware of it, but Ozpin seems quite fond of using the petname ‘kitten’ when the two of you are in the heat of the moment. His endearments are all too typical and sweet in normal conversation–dearest, sweet, darling–but it becomes ‘kitten’ when the two of you are in the heat of the moment. He says it so breathy, so wanting and husky, the sound of it alone is almost enough to get you going when you hear him whisper it into your ear.

## Mercury

Mercury is, in a word, an asshole; that said, he is entirely  _your_  asshole, and a very sweet one at that. Unless told otherwise he loves to tease you, largely over the fact that you’re so much shorter than him. Shortie, small stuff–the range of nicknames he has for you (all loving) are endless. 

That doesn’t mean that other people can tease you–it’s just insulting when other people do it, and most people are the kind of assholes who make jokes about your Faunus background. That’s an absolute no-go when it comes to Mercury–even he stays on a line when it comes to stuff like that. He’s punched no less than a dozen dicks who thought they could act like hotshots around you; one even got tossed out a window when they tried to sneak a touch over your tail.

For some Faunus, they have very particular, sensitive spots that correlates to their differing anatomy. Some may like to be scratched a certain way, pet in a particular place–for you, a touch to the base of your tail, in just the right way can set you off if you’re already aroused; Mercury knows fully-well about this personal quirk of yours and takes advantage of it constantly in intimate moments. He simply can’t help himself.

“The sounds you make, babe, they’re beautiful,” is what he’ll typically say in his own defense, fingers delicately stroking down the length of your flicking tail, paying particular notice to the base. “You practically sound like you’re in heat–kinda makes me wanna act the part and  _mount you_.”


	18. Tyrian: How he acts around his S/O

> **Request:** Tyrian and how he acts around his romantic interest before a relationship? Also maybe as a bonus, how about when he realizes he’s crushing on our reader insert? How does he handle that?

**Before the relationship:**

Overall, Tyrian likes to observe you, watch you do things that you enjoy or have a talent in. It hinges on the fact that, if he likes you, he’s  _curious_  about you, and what he lacks in the social understanding to ask about you he makes up for in his careful observations and attention to little details. Sure, he may not  _ask_  you if you like pressing flowers or collecting colorful rocks, but you’ll be damn sure to catch him collecting various wildflowers or picking up rocks he thinks are pretty, simply because he  _watched_ you doing it.

Tyrian simply has a different love language than what you’re used to (observing rather than discussion), and that’s likely due to his upbringing under Salem and her manipulative influence. He likes your company and he loves that he is spending time with you because he’s  _chosen_  to do so. He could go wherever he wants, meet whoever he’d like, but he wants to know you–after all, you were the person who helped him through the hardest point in his life and helped him heal through some of it. 

Jokes! Tyrian likes to make jokes, all sorts and any jokes that he think you may find funny. It’s partially because of his internal need for approval, and partially because, well, if you’re laughing, then you’re happy. Sometimes these jokes are genuinely funny and other times they make little-to-no-sense, but honestly the effort alone is pretty damn cute–he’s very bad at hiding how much effort is being put into making you smile for even a moment.

**After the relationship:**

Tyrian, while many times better than where he started, is very protective of you. On his good days he can be just a bit like a mother hen, and on his bad days he can be a little bit insufferable, hovering over you almost constantly. Communication is key for this bad habit, and Tyrian is usually very good with taking a metaphorical step back and respecting your personal space. 

Once he’s built a defined trust in you, Tyrian is honestly very cuddly, it’s one of the ways he shows his affection best. It comes from the fact that he enjoys physical, material shows of affection as opposed to non-material forms–he can hug you to show that he loves you, he can hold your hand and hold you and a million other things; those are very clear, very obvious ways to show you that he loves and wants to be close to you. 

In turn, he most enjoys physical affection in return to communicate your love for him. Though it may take a little time to figure out out, Tyrian actually quite enjoys it when you brush, braid or play with his hair–nothing soothes him quite like the feeling of laying in your lap and feeling your fingers running through his hair.

**How he realizes he’s crushing on you:**

The tipping point for Tyrian, realizing that he wants to  _be_  with you as opposed to anything else comes in the form of a single internal realization: Salem is not the goddess of his existence anymore. Hell, you’re not even the deity of his life–it’s something you’ve helped him learn and heal through, after all. He is his own person and he doesn’t need to depend on the orders, attention and appeasement of another in order to be worthy of happiness and fulfillment.

The fact that Salem isn’t his world anymore, the fact that you help teach him through that, the fact that you are so important to him that he wants to make you happy not because he  _has_  to, but because he  _wants_ to (because doing so makes  _him_  happy) is a hard, beautiful, love-laden realization. In a sense, he realizes what a healthy, happy romantic relationship is: and he simply realizes that he wants that with you, and only you.


	19. Ironwood / Qrow: Their Kinks [NSFW]

## Ironwood

He is a slight switch, but heavily leans towards being the dominant one in the bedroom. It’s roughly a 25/75 thing, and he typically subs for specific personalities, situations and underlying kinks. He can certainly be persuaded one way or the other; if anything, being able to do so shows how much trust he has in his partner.

Almost so obvious that it hurts, Ironwood actually has a pretty strong military kink, though it’s one that’s largely applied to his partner (should they be willing). It’s more or less broken down into a form of domination in a sense, watching them listen to commands, calling him ‘sir’ and the like. Nothing get’s him riled up like his partner in a clean, perfect uniform, especially if they don’t normally wear one at all. You never knew someone could passionately remove their lover’s clothing until you’ve seen Ironwood take off yours.

In the uncommon times where he is decidedly not the one calling the shots, nothing can get Ironwood so bothered as when he’s tied up. It doesn’t have to be anything particularly fancy (though he certainly appreciates attention to detail); you could just tie his wrists together and to the headboard of a bed. That is plenty to get the right buttons pushed, so to speak, because he has absolutely  _no_  filter on his mouth after that. If you ever want to hear the man genuinely  _whimper_ , this is how to do it.

## Qrow

Dirty talk is often a very common kink, but Qrow seems to take it to a whole other level–it’s often combined with the fact that he’s quite the little voyeur, but he likes to talk to his partners while they’re masturbating, likes to gently dictate their pace, their position, so much as to control when they’re able to orgasm or not. He’s certainly not ignorant to how hot his voice can be, and neither is he afraid of using it to the fullest of intent.

As alluded to in the previous paragraph, Qrow is quite the voyeur; he loves to watch his lovers get off, particularly when they can see  _him_  at the same time. He likes to settle himself down with a drink and watch, not bothering to hide the fact that it turns him on so much–hell, he’s not ashamed or above jacking off with his partner, moaning their name among sweet nothings and little compliments about how they look, how he loves seeing something so intimate of them.

Qrow is very comfortable in his masculinity, and he is absolutely not above partaking in some outfit-play with his partner. Some people are just into the idea of him in a skirt, fuck if he’s going to keep that from them–he looks damn fine in one either way. This also includes various forms of lingerie; it doesn’t take a lot of convincing to get him to wear something he thinks will look good on him. (A little secret: he’s extremely fond of lace).


	20. Tyrian: First time having sex with his S/O [NSFW]

Tyrian’s first time with his partner would be one with great trepidation, not so much due to any sort of inexperience of sex, but because it would be his first time with a partner he legitimately  _trusted_ and  _cared for_. It’s one thing to fuck someone for selfish reasons or simply because he wants something from them, but it’s another thing damn entirely when he actually…loves them, you know?

It’s…terrifying, honestly. Terrifying and embarrassing because it’s not as if he’s never seen or touched a naked woman before, it’s not as if he hasn’t done all sorts of filthy things with another person  _why the fuck is he acting like a virgin_. To watch his reaction through it all is almost amusing simply because it’s such an honest, genuine gesture that he wants to make sure he doesn’t want to hurt you in a moment of callousness.

The first time with his partner would largely be one of a lot of learning for one another. Figuring out boundaries, likes, dislikes, the little quirks that you can’t just  _tell_  someone as much as you learn about them physically. He would be  _especially_ careful with his tail, as it’s always been of an annoyance in some manners and positions of sex. He’s not particularly worried about stinging you, not in the sense that you’ll be poisoned, but it would be a bit of a lie that he looses a bit of spatial awareness when in the throes of climax and the heated moments leading up to it. 

He hadn’t had a partner that he legitimately worried about until you, and he actually wants to fuck you right–you know, like he loves you. He wants you to  _know_  he loves you, especially physically. 

So overall, the first time Tyrian would have sex with his partner it would be a little slow, a bit more intimate than he’s used to, and certainly a bit more cautious–but that’s a genuinely good thing. As the two of you get to know one another physically he’d certainly lose a lot of excessive caution, and quickly replace that with plenty of thirst and a want to have you in all the ways he’s always wanted of a lover. A lover he trusts and wants to have for the rest of his life.


	21. Qrow / Ozpin / Ironwood: Their Love Language

> **Request:**  Headcanons for Qrow, Ozpin, and Ironwood. Are you familiar with the 5 Love Languages? What would their Love Language be and how would they express it to their S/O who has the Love Language of physical touch?

## Qrow: Quality Time

For Qrow, one of his biggest challenges is in his sense of personal worth, especially when put against other people. He’s so used to being a bit of a loner in his life, putting other people (especially those he cares about) at a great distance. He can love them, he can care for them, but they just cannot spend time near him–his semblance makes it almost assured that other people won’t want to be close to him if he doesn’t try to find a way to do it himself. Because of this, he’s very used to geographically distant relationships–there’s only so many times someone can put up with a near-death experience before their self-preservation outweighs their affection, after all.

Though he doesn’t think about it often, Qrow’s preferred manner of love is simply through spending time with him. He couldn’t care less what the activity it is, but just being close to him, spending time with him despite the bad luck of his semblance means more than any words or gifts ever could. It’s a declaration in a way, against one of the biggest forms of self-doubt that he holds for himself.

For a partner who prefers gestures of affection being more physical, it would take Qrow some time before he’d figure it out. He comes from a family that never showed much physical forms of affection, after all, so he doesn’t inherently equate it to something that other people need to feel love. It’s not like he’s opposed, it would just take some habitual communication with him so that he knows that’s what you like. He’ll often show this form of love with little gestures–hand-holding, kisses on the forehead, hugs for no reason, etc.

## Ozpin: Words of Affirmation

Overall, Ozpin is a very hard man to pin down. You could be in a relationship with him for a while and still not get an idea of how he prefers to get affection from his significant other–and that’s almost the point. Ozpin is a very hard man to understand because he wants it to be that way; he’s built up such a hard, tall wall around himself because he doesn’t want to be hurt, doesn’t want to trust someone to have that trust broken and stripped away. 

For him, quality time and words of affirmation are what seem to be the forms with the most feedback and subtle queues of appreciation. Moreso than this however is a consistency of affection, a continuous source of love that he can build a trust on. If anything, he leans slightly towards hearing his source of affection say nice things to him, about him–he likes to hear them affirm his thoughts and feelings, he likes to hear that they care about him, they want him to be happy. He can absolutely appreciate other forms of love, but…you get the feeling that he is very sensitive to words, perhaps hurt by them in the past, and it matters so much to him to hear that you love him and trust him.

Though he may be a bit of a mystery himself, Ozpin is not without his talent for reading others. It doesn’t take him very long at all to figure out your preferences of affection. Kisses are plentiful and come in such a wide variety; on the forehead, shoulder, cheek–it’s obvious they’re very intimate for him, and he certainly loves to lavish you with loving kisses.

## Ironwood: Acts of Service

To Ironwood, the saying ‘actions speak louder than words’ are wholly true. He had heard so many people saying so many things that he’s learn not to trust words alone–he values action and activity than anything else, even when it comes to his relationships with other people. Though he would certainly appreciate affection in any form, he sees acts of service as the most meaningful–the kind that shows him truly how a loved one cares, that they care enough to show their affection in a material, dedicated form.

It may mean enough for you to defend him in an argument against others for example, but it would mean more for you to do it if he’s otherwise not present–you have no benefit directly to put yourself in harms way, for example, and doing so is immensely meaningful to Ironwood. He has seen and experienced plenty of people having ulterior motive or hollow intentions–showing him that you care and love him through actions or acts of service means so much.

It would be a bit rough for him to understand your differences in receiving affection. It’s not that he doesn’t care, it’s simply that he’s a bit too narrow-focused at times, to the point that he assumes you appreciate the same types of affectionate gestures as he does. There may be some confusion at first, it may even turn into an issue, but all it would take to fix is a little communication and maybe a little awkwardness on James’ side–he’s just not used to showing non-sexual affection so physically, especially after the accident in his life left so much of him mechanical as opposed to organic–it’s a little hard to be as satisfied by little gestures he can’t always feel, but it certainly doesn’t stop the man from trying! If there’s anything Ironwood is good at, it’s developing habits that become almost second-nature, and making sure to show his love in a bit more physical, touch-oriented ways is certainly not a hard habit to make.


	22. Tyrian: About his Tail

It is surprisingly prehensile of a limb. While he can’t do anything as overly complex as pick up small items or the like, he is capable of wrapping it around objects to stabilize himself or people to pull them close.

Even if he nicks someone with his stinger, it doesn’t automatically inject any venom–that takes a conscious effort on Tyrian’s part. Depending on how recently he may have tried to inject someone there would only be a negligible amount to actually get in someone’s bloodstream. It wouldn’t kill anyone, but it could make them feel ill or a range of other effects depending on the potency of the venom itself.

Tyrian’s tail is actually a fairly sensitive part of his body, especially the base where it meets his skin. If touched without any warning, his natural reaction is aggression, often leaving the singer-end of his tail in someone’s stomach. For lovers and other sexual partners this obviously isn’t the outcome, but it’s definitely a show of trust–and a source of pleasure, if stimulated correctly.

While Tyrian may be able to hide some of his stronger emotions with many of his non-verbal queues, his tail is absolutely not one of them. It thrashes about when he’s angry, waves when he’s calm and moves about when he’s excited–someone who knows him well enough will be able to get a good idea of his state from his tail.

The above is assuming that Tyrian doesn’t have his tail wrapped around his hips, which he’s likely to do in effort to hide his faunus trait. Unless he’s comfortable around someone or is actively in combat, he tends to keep it hidden and out of sight.


	23. Tyrian: Reverse Predator/Prey Kink [NSFW]

> **Request:**  I read your [predator/prey scenario](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606643) with Tyrian and I loved it, but it left me wondering, would Tyrian also be into being the prey? And also, how would Tyrian would react if Salem get a new associate who is a Faunus that is usually a predator of scorpions, like a meerkat? Thanks

Initially, Tyrian would be left completely out of his comfort zone. It’s not a position he’s used to, nor one that he’s…overly fond of, especially since he’s never been one for feeling  _powerless._ It’s not that he’s entirely opposed to the idea–adrenaline is adrenaline after all–but it’s one of a handful of things that leave him feeling a bit more vulnerable than he’s used to, so wholly put in a zone of unfamiliarity that it’s a real show of trust that he’d let a partner do that to him in the first place.

It would take quite a bit of time for him and his partner to get to a point where he feels as comfortable in the position to act out the full scene, and it would take a  _lot_  of patience from his partner to deal with his various breaks in character and role. If his partner is naturally confident and stronger than him physically, it might be a little easier to get him to submit (nothing calms his rampant anxiety quite like physical pressure, in all honesty), but his need to please others will still lead him to enjoying the switch in roles. 

If his partner is smart about how they use the scene and help Tyrian settle into a place of vulnerability and helps him realize that he’s still safe, then it could almost be rather therapeutic for some of his trust issues and emotional instability. His childhood has led him to hate the idea of being considered weak or the one at the end of a hunt, leaving him almost terrified of the idea of being vulnerable–but a partner he trusts could certainly help him through that.

* * *

If Tyrian was ever introduced to a faunus in Salem’s court that was the faunus-blessed animal of a predator to him, he would be…unnerved, and even that is a weak word to describe his reaction. Faunus of various families and backgrounds are more than capable in living near one another–it’s a common misconception that, say, a fox-blessed faunus will naturally bully or negatively interact with a mouse-blessed faunus. There are exceptions and faunus that unconsciously or consciously play towards this myth, but it’s generally not an issue for most.

That said, Tyrian is not a man who enjoys the idea of a rival. It wouldn’t be so much that the faunus is a meerkat, but the fact that Salem took on another follower at all, especially another faunus. He’s used to feeling special, able to play with the idea that he’s her favorite, her beloved, her  _darling_ (whether that’s actually true or not). If she employs another person with similar assets and background to him, it calls this assurance into question, leaving Tyrian with a myriad of self-doubt and esteem issues, which would all bundle up into jealousy, leaving him absolutely unnerved by the meerkat-blessed faunus’ presence in Salem’s court.

Unless they themselves strove to develop a positive relationship with the local anxiety-ridden scorpion man, he would keep them, cautiously, at arms-length away from him.


	24. Cinder: General Relationship Headcanons

At times, Cinder can be rather….prideful. Not so much in the sense that she strives to outdo and overpower you, but rather in the sense that she wants to be the one who impresses you, awes you, captures your attention more than anything else. She wants you to see how strong, how clever, how wonderful she is and how it comes down to taking care of you. Is it due to a feeling of insecurity? Jealousy? It’s not an obvious answer, but it comes from good intentions–she simply wants to be the best for you.

Just like her namesake element, Cinder burns with passion. Though it’s often seen in how she handles her goals and ambitions, it rings as true in her relationship with you. She’s not a woman to love a little–when she kisses you, it burns; when she holds you, her arms wrap tight–when she loves you, there’s no hotter fire in the world that can compare; Cinder’s love and passion is without any real equal, always leaving you breathless and excited and in absolute  _awe,_ like the hot feelings of a first crust or the elation of a first kiss.

In truth, Cinder is rather protective. She tends to take issues and threats into her own hand, finding a way to make it all her problem as much as it might be your own. Almost to the point of bull-headedness, she’ll try to tackle anything that proves a threat to you yourself or her relationship with you–and she often attacks it with an equal amount of calculated ferocity that she does most other things in life.

Despite everything, there…is a gentle side to her, a very soft, little flicker of something past all of her burning passion and cement walls of caution: the moments are rare at times, only whenever the two of you are alone, but you see it in her smile, her laugh, the look in her eyes when she holds your face and whispers ‘I love you’. It’s one of many things about Cinder Fall that only you have the privilege to see and, frankly, it’s one of the reasons you fell for her so deeply.

> **Follow-On Request:** Do you believe that that would translate into a relationship as well, whether she pulls away from wounded pride, or does she dive even further in her need to be the strong pillar in the relationship, going above and beyond to make sure her s/o looks at her in awe and love and nothing else?

To some degree, Cinder almost does both. Her loss and subsequent injuries are a horrible blow to her sense of pride and self-worth, something she wants desperately to make up for for as much as herself as she does for you. She was defeated by a  _child_  after all and she has all the powers of a maiden–how could she have been bested like that? Is there something wrong with her? Is there a reason she’s so weak?

Will you still love her?

She practically throws herself into being a pillar, almost to the point that she forgets some of the important things in her relationship with you for a while: talking to you about these issues and feelings and challenges together. While she’s getting aid from Salem for her injuries, Cinder is almost a ghost of her former self, so much that there’s a legitimate worry that the entire ordeal has hurt your relationship irreparably.

What Cinder doesn’t tell you is that she’s  _scared_. She’s scared that you won’t love her, scared that she isn’t that strong person in your life anymore–she’s  _scared_  to lose you. This only fuels her wounded pride, leading to a constant cycle of negativity that nearly sends the woman to absolute madness– a cycle that only you can break, shifting the dynamic in the relationship in such a way that Cinder needs to lean on you for the first time, she needs your words of encouragement and love and assurance.


	25. Oobleck / Tyrian: Their Kinks [NSFW]

## Tyrian Callows

By and large, this boy is into some freaky stuff. Like, not  _too_ freaky, but it’s certainly not your run-of-the-mill ‘dirty talk n’ dominance play’ stuff. One of his biggest kinks is simply marking his lover up, covering their skin in hickies and love bites aplenty. To his core, Tyrian can be a bit possessive–he wants the world to know that you are his, after all. The opposite is true, and there’s nothing that will get him worked up quite like a well-placed bite in the junction of his throat and shoulder. He’ll sigh, whine and beg for more.

His next biggest kink is, by far, tail play. In other words, he loves being able to include his tail into intimate moments with his partner. That can involve them pulling on it, grinding on it or even him using it to outright restrain his lover (which is a more common thing than one would think–it’s surprisingly prehensile).

As for positions, Tyrian isn’t entirely a picky man, he’s happy to fuck one way or another, though he does have a mild fondness for anything akin to doggy-style. There’s just something so carnal, so primal about being able to bend his lover over and press his hands over their hips, pulling them back over and over again so fast and hard that they forget how to even speak. 

He certainly doesn’t mind being on the opposite end either if his submitting for someone, but he  _absolutely_  loves, even while submitting, for his lover to ride his cock. There’s just something about them having control on how deep he can thrust, how hard he can go and, if he’s restrained, he can’t even touch them.

## Bartholomew Oobleck

Oral sex can be a kink, this man would swear by it. Of course he’s not against  _receiving_  oral sex by any means, not at all, but there’s a certain amount of adoration he holds by giving it. He loves being able to feel his lover’s thighs around his head, able to feel every little twitch and jerk of their hips, loves being able to tease them so intimately–and his tongue is more than deft enough to wring out orgasm after orgasm.

He may seem like a kind man, a gentle man, a sweet man, but be wary if you ever submit to him in the bedroom–he is very, very fond of teasing, edging his lovers as close as possible to the edge without letting them crest; edgeplay is, absolutely one of his favored kinks, and even moreso when toys are involved in the mix (it allows for an even greater sense of control, after all). Catch this man having his lover wear a vibrator and not being able to orgasm until he’s finished grading like a week’s worth of papers, always complimenting his lover, always cooing at them, gently running his fingers through their hair as they know so very well he’s not going to finish for hours.

Out of all positions, Bartholomew is a bit of a traditionalist; he’s not above simply letting his partner lay on their back so he can crawl between their legs and have his passionate way with them (though he’s certainly not above taking suggestions from his partner).


	26. Qrow: Being a Gentle Dom [NSFW]

When Qrow likes to be intimate with you, he likes to have a bit of control. He might claim that it’s just the sort of person he is, the way he likes to lean in moments of love. It’s only partially true. He likes to be in control because he doesn’t feel like he has it anywhere else. His life, his fate, his semblance even–it’s a lack of control he takes elsewhere. It’s a control he holds with great joy, and it’s not hard to see how humbled he often is when you let him have it.

Though Qrow can be a rough, powerful and passionate man, he doesn’t always translate that into intimacy. No, he is slow, gentle and sweet, a man who will never leave you wanting. His lips and hands will dance about your body before the two of you are naked, and he will lavish soft praise and love over you again after the two of you are done. To him, you are the one thing he has, the one thing he can keep, a precious light in the middle of his darkness.

For him, restraints can be nothing more than his hands on your wrists, his words on your sweet obedience. Sometime’s it’s just so much more intimate that way, more raw and vulnerable, able to feel every beat of your heart and every twitch of your body against his.

Qrow can’t stand being silent. He can’t stand you being silent either–you almost have to wonder if he’s afraid of it, afraid to hear you stop moaning, whispering, loving him sweetly. He’ll murmur little compliments against your throat as he fucks you, tease as he nibbles at your lip, growl between every bite over your shoulder. 

Aftercare is one of the most important things to Qrow, when it comes to sex at least. It’s the moments when he holds your face in his hands and asks if you’re okay, the moments he wraps you up in a blanket and nuzzles his face into your hair, humming and whispering soothing little words of praise and love and everything that makes your heart fill with warmth. He’ll hold you in his arms and, sometimes, he’ll rock you, gently, waiting until you’re able to fall into a peaceful sleep.


	27. Tyrian: Sleepy/Cuddling Headcanons

When Tyrian is sleepy, he tends to get touchier than usual. It’s nothing overly crazy, but enough that a partner of his can pick up on the shift. He loses a bit of his usual energy and exuberance, his voice gets quieter and he, for the most part, starts to lean on them–if they’re not careful or don’t much care, it wouldn’t be too hard for Tyrian to just fall asleep on his partner. It’s happened before, the man finally nodding off with his arms around their waist and his tail all but wrapped around their leg.

When Tyrian does sleep (on something that isn’t his partner) he tends to splay his limps out a bit, often getting them tangled up in whatever he’s using as a blanket (usually his coat). It’s unclear if it’s an unconscious habit or something he does purposefully, but Tyrian also tends to wrap his tail around the nearest solid object next to him while he’s sleeping, perhaps in effort to make sure that doesn’t get tangled up along with his limbs and blanket. Maybe it’s his own way of being ready to lash out at a threat that happens to wake him, perhaps it’s something he does out of comfort. Regardless of the reasons, it’s honestly quite cute to see, especially if it happens to be one of his partner’s own limbs his tail is wrapped around so securely.

As a cuddler, Tyrian is quite….clingy. It doesn’t take too much of a genius to figure out the reason why, but it’s certainly something he doesn’t seem to notice himself all that often. When he holds you,  _he really holds you_. It’s almost as if he’s trying to get his entire body around you, arms and legs and tail all wrapped around your form with his face tucked into your throat or buried in your hair. It’s easy enough to unfurl him from around you but, well, you don’t have much of a hope if he happens to fall asleep like that, cuddled around you like a teddy bear.


	28. Tyrian: Love / Lusting Headcanons [NSFW]

💕 **IN LOVE**

Tyrian is straight-up playful when he’s in love with someone. He likes to tease and make jokes, though some people might label him as simply being childish or silly (which they aren’t always wrong about). Being in love actively brings out the best in the man, a feeling of care and concern and appreciation for another person that he might not talk about openly or much acknowledge himself, especially if it’s early on in the crush or the relationship.

At the same time and depending on the verse/timeline, Tyrian may be….a fair bit awkward. Love is a bit of a foreign concept to him as is all the physical (and non-physical) things that come with it. Though he surely ‘loved’ Salem and worshiped her a great deal, it’s not as though Tyrian was all that used to the soft touch of a hand on his shoulder, the peck of lips on his cheek, the press of a forehead against his. In this regard, it’s easy to sometimes see the man as immature, a little emotionally lacking in experience. If anything though, it makes his gestures all the more obvious when he tries to show them, all the more honest and genuine when you can see how he awkwardly tries to hold his partner’s hand for the sake of holding it, wrap his arms around them for no other reason than to have them close.

Because of this lack of physical affection in his life, Tyrian is quite touch-starved; he usually shows his cards plenty for this when he’s in love with someone. He’ll find excuses to be close to them, to touch them, to have them return the gesture–sometimes he’s pretty subtle about his attempts and other times…not so much.

**💘 LUSTING**

When he’s aroused, Tyrian is the literal definition of ‘thirsty on main’. Look up the phrase somewhere and wherever it is you’ll find a picture of him next to it–this man may have moments where he can be subtle about his desires, but his method of subtle is sometimes no better than a horny teenager having sex for the first time. He’s touchy, he’s clingy, he’s a mess of poetic words that can probably be simmered down to some vague message of ‘I want to fuck you’ or ‘I want you to fuck me’. 

Depending on the disposition of his partner, he’ll either shift his attitude accordingly. Submissive, dominant, Tyrian honestly couldn’t care less–when he wants to fuck, he just wants to  _fuck_. Catch this man with barely a sense of shame in his thoughts because while love may be an awkward, new feeling for him, arousal and lust certainly isn’t.

He’s needy, he’s sensitive, he’s a bit more….vocal, if you will. It’s not to say the man can’t be gentle (and he can be) but when he’s desperate and wanting someone he can’t and won’t very much try to hide it at all.


	29. Tyrian: Relaxing Headcanons

Tyrian can often seem like a vulnerable sort when he’s truly relaxed, especially since it’s often difficult for him to  _truly_  feel at-ease. He’s used to having his guard up, at least a little–there is no telling what could happen at any moment, whether that would be the chance at stealing a wallet when he was a child or if Salem had a need for him as an adult. For a large portion of his life, Tyrian didn’t exactly have places or people he could feel relaxed with so, of course, it’s a bit of a rarity to see him let down his walls.

The biggest tells for a relaxed Tyrian is to see him with his hair loose and his tail waving about. His hair can be very long and a bit of a mess when otherwise not braided and, in most situations where he has to be ready to move, to fight, to  _survive_ at any moment you’ll never see him in this way. He’ll get tangled in his own hair, it will fall over his eyes–it’s just a nuisance, really.

The same can be said for his tail. Though he originally learned to keep it tucked around his waist from a young age as a way of hiding his faunus trait, he’s done it largely as an unconscious gesture of fear. In the same way that someone will hold an injured limb close to their body, so too does Tyrian with his tail after his singer is cut off. It’s not a completely useless limb but god, does he have a fear that someone is going to try and cut the whole damn thing off ( ~~His aunt tried to do that when he was a child but that’s another story~~ ). 

Overall, there’s just such a  _visible_  shift in his stature, his tone, the way he holds himself when he’s relaxed. It’s like he’s let out a sigh, felt tension lift from his shoulders–it’s something you can almost see in his eyes, the little moments when you can catch a sweet, genuine glimmer of contentment in his golden gaze.


	30. Tyrian: Parenting Headcanons

> **Request:** Do you think we could get some head cannons with Tyrian after he and his s/o have a baby. I really just like the idea of dad Tyrian.

You know the type of parent who is almost obsessively involved in their small human’s development? Wanting to be there for the child’s first word, first step, first everything? To some extent, Tyrian would happily fill that role--it’s less that he wants to be the only one to experience those milestones in his child’s life, but more that he’s simply  _fascinated_ by them in general. This tiny life that the two of you made together, growing and developing to be a less-than-tiny human. He would be even more invested if the child was a faunus, and absolutely  _ecstatic_  if they were a scorpion-blessed faunus like him--there would be so many things he could teach them as they grow up.

As much as Tyrian absolutely would love your child, he would be particularly sensitive to when they have loud outbursts and tantrums. Maybe it’s their high-pitched wailing or simply the loudness in general, but it’s rather painful for him to deal with. He can certainly ignore a lot of it, it’s not the worse pain he’s ever felt, so it’s quite the unspoken, loving gesture when Tyrian takes on the burden of trying to calm down the baby when they are in the midst of a tantrum. 

Tyrian fathers his child without a lot of worry--the opposite of a helicopter parent, moreso in his trust for their wit and self-preservation skills than in a lack of care for them. He’ll not let them get hurt or be in danger, but Tyrian is a type of parent who wholeheartedly believes in letting his child learn their own lessons--that’s the best way for them to stick, after all. 

A scrape, a scuff, a little bruises here or there as they get older--it’s nothing like what he endured as a child. Though he wants absolutely  _nothing_  like that for his kid, Tyrian very much respects the idea of learning lessons through experience; words hold so little value by themselves. And, after all, a child who takes after him will be quite the wild, stubborn little thing--he’d be surprised if a little slap on the wrist did much to curb their enthusiasm and curiosity for the world around them.

When they’re small, Tyrian has an almost unconscious habit of cradling them with his tail. He’ll gently wind it around their bundled form, carefully rocking them back and forth, cooing and murmuring to them all the while. He’ll sometimes carry them like this, much to your possible terror (it leaves both of his arms free--at least, that’s his argument in the matter).


End file.
